Transkrypt:Odcinek 138
Witam w kolejnym, już sto trzydziestym ósmym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Korea Północna. Kraj, gdzie miast znanego z jej południowego odpowiednika, koreańskiego popu, jak i sportu elektronicznego, podniesionego wręcz do rangi kultu, władzę piastuje stała inwigilacja, wyniszczający organizmy tysięcy głód, oraz żelazna ręka rodu Kimów. Dystrykt, gdzie prawa człowieka są wkładane między bajki, a masowe dzieciobójstwa i przymusowe aborcje za więziennymi kratami, są na porządku dziennym. Istne piekło na ziemi. Nie dziwi zatem fakt, że wątek ten, od którego ślinę przełyka się ciężej, nie jest ochoczo podejmowany przez filmowców, twórców elektronicznych doznań, a także artystów w ogóle. O ile nie raz nie dwa, militarystyczne superprodukcje, głównie spod bandery Activision, bez przeszkód dadzą nam możliwość stoczenia boju z Federacją Rosyjską, tudzież Germanią, nosząc przy tym łachy amerykańskiego najemnika, to bytność Republiki Korei, jest w produkcjach wysokobudżetowych raczej chowana pod korcem. I choć trafiły się nikłe studia, które próbowały chwycić w swe zębiska, ten wyjątkowo ciężki do przetrawienia temat, to w większości przypadków, ze względu na ich niszowość, bądź mięsistość na poziomie zatwardziałego jarosza, tonęły one w zalewie futurystycznych strzelanin, wypluwanych z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. I w tym miejscu pojawia się nasz dzisiejszy gość, który zawitał na monitorach, nim Homfront zaczął raczkować. Czyżby tym razem, słoikogłowi Kanadyjczycy, postanowili wreszcie pójść po rozum do głowy? A nuż użyli swych łbów do roztrzaskania kolejnych słoików, jak to mieli wcześniej w zwyczaju? Na te, jak i wiele więcej pytań, postaram się odpowiedzieć w dzisiejszym odcinku. Zatem, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra DMZ: North Korea, wstąpiła z infernalnych rżysk, i doczłapała się prosto na ziemski padół, dwunastego grudnia 2006 roku, niesiona na skrzydłach Wiwendi Games, które w późniejszych latach, stało się nieodłączną częścią korporacyjnego zlepku, pod nazwą Activision Blizard. A sztabem partaczy, który posunął się do maźnięcia paru wersetów kodu, było jakże znane i lubiane, Dżarhed Games. Ekipa złotych rączek, która wyryła się złotymi zgłoskami w historii branży, za pośrednictwem takich niechlubnych pozycji, jak między innymi, omawiana dziewiętnaście odcinków temu, katastrofa w sosie motocyklowym, pod wdzięcznym tytułem, outwall chooper, kryjąca się pod nazwą marine sharpshooter 3, trzecia odsłona autoparodii, o strzelcach wyborowymi marynarki wojennej, która dała o sobie poznać w epizodzie dwudziestym, czy też okropność w klimatach westernu, o podtytule Poszukiwany Żywy, Lub Martwy. Z rzeczy wartych zanotowania, można wyróżnić fakt, że choć niektóre źródła podają dzisiejszego gościa, jako ostatni produkt w ich karierze, ten zaszczyt przysługuje, skleconemu rok później, trzeciemu marine sharpshooterowi, który niczym osikowy kołek, wbity między komory serca, powstrzymał przepływ budżetowych bubli, na stragany i inne targi. Zanim jednak zdołam wskoczyć w kolczugę szambonurka, warto wprzódy złożyć wizytę w pajęczej sieci Internetu, w poszukiwaniu tych polemizujących głosów. I za wyjątkiem weteranów z Absolut Games, którzy niedługo po dogrzebaniu się do DmZ, w niespotykanym dla nich akcie litości, wystawili mu pełne trzydzieści pięć procent, głosem rozsądku zdaje się tutaj być, tekst z amerykańskiego Gamesoot, zakończony notą 2 i 3 dziesiąte na dziesięć, oraz spuentowany stwierdzeniem, iż romantyczna schadzka z Kim Dżongiem Drugim, zapewniałaby więcej radości, niż wybrakowany projekt z kraju płynącym syropem klonowym. Niech tylko ta myśl, obiegnie wszystkie wasze neurony. Gdy tylko nasze powieki nasycą się do syta, widokiem pokrytego rdzą i zgniłą zielenią prostokątnego szyldu, oraz występującego tuż po nim, okienka aplikacji, wręcz zatopionego w mroku, na którym odmalowywane są kolejno, logotyp programistów z bożej łaski, w formie dwóch blaszek, przewlekanych przeżartymi przez rdzę stalowymi kulkami, przeznaczonymi do analnych pieszczot, oraz ten wydawców, opatrzony rzecz jasna, tuzinem paragrafów rodem z Kodeksu Hammurabiego. Zaraz po nich rozrysowuje się ekran powitalny, na którym niepełnosprytny sobowtór Splinter Cella, który to nawiasem mówiąc, wetknął sobie teleskop głęboko w oczodół, wpatruje się przez swój okular w okoliczny krzak, z uporczywością godną skalnej bryły. Zaraz obok, możemy objąć wzrokiem wieże strażniczą, przywodzącą na myśl domek na drzewie, wzniesiony na bagnach. A na niebie, zamiast połyskujących małych wozów, możemy dostrzec zlewające się ze sobą światła reflektora, trawiastą zieleń noktowizora, kratki wyjęte rodem ze świeżo kupionego zeszytu, a także taktyczną mapę osiedla w Pawiach Wielkich. A po dostosowaniu się do migającego w prawym dolnym rogu polecenia, jest już tylko gorzej. Odstawiając na bok walory estetyczne, możemy nacieszyć się wachlarzem rozdzielczości, z limitem do 1280 na 960, regulacją efektów graficznych oraz dźwiękowych, rozpiską klawiszy gotowych do przypisania, a także paroma innymi niuansami, jak uruchomienie pośmiertnego efektu szmacianej lalki, bądź aktywowanie truchtu, który w przeciwieństwie do reszty funkcji, został na trwale przypisany do kapsloka, przez tęgie umysły z Kraju Klonowego Liścia. Bystrość kanadyjskich wizjonerów, ujawnia się także, w spisywanej długimi miesiącami wielowątkowej intrydze. Wchodzimy w buty żołnierza oddziałów specjalnych, o przydomku low les, który zostaje wysłany na samobójczą batalię do Korei Północnej. Ma się rozumieć batalii w pojedynkę, podkreślam, w pojedynkę, w której musi za wszelką cenę, niczym rasowy agent, zinfiltrować bazę i powstrzymać ewentualny nuklearny holokaust. Borykając się przy okazji z tabunem ciężko uzbrojonych Azjatów, którzy są gotowi opróżnić magazynki w niepowołanego szperacza w każdej chwili. I gdy oswoimy się z tym idiotyzmem, na jego miejsce wyrasta parę innych. Nawet gdy postawimy poza nawiasem błahostki w postaci jednoosobowej armii, kolejne w kolejce są zlecenia, przekazywane za pośrednictwem wodoszczelnego laptopa, który to jest dźwigany przez naszego heroicznego chojraka, przez całą misją zwiadowczą. Operacja, w której umiejętne podkradanie się jest na wagę złota, w trakcie drugiej połowy, wymaga on nas wezwania ataku z powietrza. Będąc w małym miasteczku, opanowanym przez burzę piaskową, podlegamy konieczności fotografowania tutejszych czołgów, przyjmując jednocześnie na klatę i nie tylko, dziesiątki ślepaków świszczących tuż przy naszej łepetynie. A w trakcie walk w mieście, jesteśmy zmuszeni odpierać czołgi, przy pomocy gruchotów, na stale przyspawanych do bitumicznej masy. W tandecie pławią się także dialogi, a raczej wtrącenia naszego zabijaki, w trakcie przekazywanej przez komputer odprawy, podczas pisania których, przegryziono niejedno cygaro. Rozgrywka w przeciwieństwie do innych wyczynów Dżarhed Games, stara się utrzymywać balans, między strzelanką z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, a tą z pierwszej. I radzi sobie z tym wyzwaniem równie skutecznie, co pijaczyna ze skręconą kostką, próbujący przejechać rowerem bez kierownicy, z nienapompowanymi oponami, oraz nienaoliwionym łańcuchem, po świeżo zabłoconym poboczu, w trakcie ulewy, podczas zaćmienia księżyca. Bowiem mimo wodzących nas za nos, zapewnień producentów, o nastawionej na cichą eliminację napastników skradance, otrzymujemy kolejną do bólu standardową jatkę, w której efektywne prukanie z karabinków, to chleb powszedni. I nie miałbym nic przeciwko gdyby nie fakt, że szprycowanie sabotażystów ołowiem, jest możliwe jedynie w widoku pierwszoosobowym, w trakcie gdy większość czasu, wgłębiamy się wzrokiem w dorodne półdupki, naszego człowieka świetlówki. Komfort pracy odczujemy zatem jedynie, podczas przytrzymania prawego przycisku myszy, kiedy to nasz dzielny mąż, po wcześniejszym ściśnięciu patrzałek suwmiarką, wreszcie zaczyna siać spustoszenie. Oraz rzecz jasna, dziesiątkować wpadających pod lufę koreańskich oprawców. Nie licząc niejednokrotnego użytkowania z argumentu siły, oraz przytoczonego przedtem cykania fotek rakietom, wrakom, i innym obiektom przyrody, nasz śmiałek będzie postawiony przed zadaniem, przemycenia się przez pole minowe, podkładania bomb na terytorium wrogiej armii, wykolejenia pociągu, czy wreszcie, manewrowania łazikiem. Pojazdu na tyle ociekającego wykurwistością, że na jego widok, bramy rozstępują się same, niczym Morze Czerwone za czasów Mojżesza. Kierowani przez algorytmy sztucznej inteligencji towarzysze broni, o orientalnych korzeniach, mają w sobie tyle żaru, co wypełniona kostkami lodu baryłka, wrzucona do arktycznego przerębla. Wprawdzie zrządzeniem losu, trafią nam się umysły wybitne, które widząc podejrzany cień, wystrzelą w jego kierunku tsunami śrutu, to jednak częściej przewiną nam się żółtodzioby, które po wejściu na murawę, zapominają jaką stroną trzymali wcześniej lufę. A gdy tylko zdołamy ich ująć na muszce, wpatrzonych naturalnie w otaczającą ich florę, szanse na dalsze bytowanie mają równie wielkie, co bezgłowy kurczak biegający po polu minowym. Ale jakiekolwiek braki w intelekcie, z pewnością nadrabiają w ilości. I to zdecydowanie z nadwyżką. Bo jak Konfucjusz kiedyś rzekł, nawet Herkules dupa, gdy przeciwników kupa. I tak też w istocie jest. W pozornie nieosiedlonych lokacjach, z nagła wysypuje się cała gromada, chorujących na żółtaczkę smerfów, z podstarzałym Papą Smerfem na czele, gotowa przedziurawić nasze trzewia. A w chwili, gdy radar straci z pola widzenia jakąkolwiek aktywność, wtem lowelas zostaje przedeptany, rozdwojoną ilością mięsa armatniego. A gdy nawet przysłowiowy gang bang zawodzi, napędzane wolą walki rozzłoszczone kitajce, zawsze mogą się wspomóc, tajemną sztuką teleportacji, wyuczoną od deski do deski, od pradawnych mistrzów z klasztoru Szao Lin. Bo przecież, bez zagrywek tego typu, wręcz nie mogło się obejść. W tym przypadku obraz, zdaje się oddawać, więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Analogicznie do trzeciego strzelca wyborowego Marynarki Wojennej, który wsunął się między szczeliny rynku dziewięć lat temu, repertuar pukawek wszelakich, możemy dostroić pod własne upodobania, przed udaniem się na front. I ponownie, jest w czym wybierać. Poza kolorem fatałaszków naszego zucha, możemy dostosować naszą koronną, jak również alternatywną giwerę, od karabinów snajperskich półautomatycznych, oraz tych w pełni zautomatyzowanych, strzelb automatycznych, aż po osobliwości pokroju, iks a er, czy wreszcie przenośnego karabinu maszynowego, opatrzonego nazwą, SOŁ. W posiadaniu mamy także pistolety, które między Bogiem a prawdą, są tak bezradne, a szczególnie w walce bezpośredniej, że rzucenie nimi wyrządziłoby więcej szkody. I choć daje nam to poczucie swobody, to szybko je zatracamy, w momencie wskoczenia w kamasze. Problem jednak pojawia się w momencie, gdy odkrywamy, że przystosowany do każdego gnata limit amunicji, którego nie da się odnowić przy pomocy skrzynek, tudzież zrzutów z kolejną porcją spłonek, ugina się pod lawiną żółtych bojowników. A jedyne co będzie wałęsać się nam pod nogami, to pozostawiony na pastwę losu, oręż oponenta. Więc jeśli nie wrzuciłeś do torby dwóch naładowanych do pełna snajperek, to możesz spokojnie pocałować klamkę, i oberwać lewym prostym, poprawiony prawym. Miejscówki, po których przyjdzie nam się pałętać, do najbardziej urokliwych nie należą. Pomijając fakt, że tereny jakie dane nam będzie zwiedzić, wyglądają jakby zaledwie dzień wcześniej, spadł na nich grom jądrowych bomb, wszystko jest w nich rozsmarowane aż do przesady, a ślepe uliczki i inne zawijasy, to w tutejszej wizji Korei Północnej standard. Jednak następujące po sobie klapsy w dziąsło, w postaci poziomów spowitych ciemnością, nawet nie zbliżają się do prawdziwego tornada zidiocenia, które wciąga nas bez reszty, w etapie zatytułowanym, odbicie. I jak to zwykle w takich sytuacjach bywa, nic nie zdaje się zwiastować monsunu spierdolenia. W kuckach przedostajemy się do hangaru, wymieniamy się ogniem z tutejszą fauną, aż wreszcie otrzymujemy komunikat o nowym celu, mianowicie zgładzenia z zimną krwią, oficera dowodzącego miejscowymi siłami zbrojnymi. Mapa zdaje się wskazywać jego miejsce pobytu na drugim końcu mapy, a żadna droga tam nie prowadzi. Nie pomaga wskakiwanie na dachy, próby wdrapania się na siatkę, czy wstępowania na pagórki, zasiedlone przez snajperów. Okazuje się, że musimy skorzystać z drzwi. I nie mam tu na myśli wyrw w szarych ścianach, a ekstrawaganckich wierzei, które nie staną nam na drodze już nigdy kurwa więcej. A żeby tego było mało, nie lada zaskoczenie czeka też zuchów, którzy pozbawieni tchu, przeczołgali się do finalnej misji. Albowiem zanim dane nam będzie ujrzeć napisy końcowe, będziemy musieli zesłać do krainy wiecznych łowów, Generała jona, który trzyma wskazujący palec tuż nad czerwonym przyciskiem. Możemy przygotować się na dramaturgię, która rozbrzmiewa z każdego z pikseli? Otóż, kurwa, błąd. Zamiast samotnej walki na dachu wieżowca, od której losów zależał narodzenie się trzeciej wojny światowej, otrzymujemy użeranie się z wieżyczką obłożoną pancernymi szybami, otwierającymi się od humorków kosookich, oraz helikopterem, który rozrywa nam dupsko na strzępy jedynie swoją obecnością. I by oddać w pełni, jak wielką udręką była ta sekwencja, wspomnę tylko, że wyzionąłem przy niej ducha, pierdolone jedenaście razy. Do stu jebanych czortów, czy ktoś tam nie miał równo pod kopułą? Sen z powiek również spędza, warstwa audiowizualna. I choć od produkcji, której z każdych zakamarków wyłazi bieda, nie powinno oczekiwać się erupcji doznań, to nawet mimo nisko zawieszonej poprzeczki, rozczarowanie płynęło przez każdą moją żyłę. Modele postaci wyglądają tak, jakby główny grafik zarzucił projekt w połowie dłubania. Tekstury sprawiają, że szczęka mimowolnie opada w dół, i to nie z zachwytu. Na widok efekty specjalne, z płonącą beczką na czele, oczy samoistnie się zamykają. Ruch postaci, a w szczególności w animacjach, generowanych na silniku gry, przywodzą na myśl teatrzyk kukiełkowy, ze sznurkami operowanymi przez nasmarowane olejem łokcie. A obecnych tutaj odbić, w wypolerowanych szybach, pozazdrościłaby trzecia Mafia. Podobnie sprawy się mają z doznaniami słuchowymi, choć tu i ówdzie zdarzają się przebłyski. Wydobywające się z końca lufy odgłosy, wykazują podobieństwo z puszką kukurydzy, wrzuconą na naoliwioną patelnię, po solidnym rozgrzaniu. A reprezentowana tutaj gra aktorska jest, ku zaskoczeniu nikogo, GALAKTYCZNIE, zła. Sytuacje zdają się ratować linia melodyczna, która w zależności od targanych nas emocji, albo zaleje nas w sosie słodko kwaśnym, a głowy posypie rozżarzonymi sajgonkami, albo w trakcie czyhającego na nas niebezpieczeństwa, gwałtowniej pociągnie za strunę i gromko zastuka w bębny. Nic jednak nie przyprawia o niekontrolowany skurcz przepony tak bardzo, jak zaplecze techniczne, plonu kanadyjskiego wyrobu. I choć zdarzają się gorsze momenty, w postaci zawieszek, przytrafiających się od byle kichnięcia, to wszystko wynagradza pośmiertne dygotanie, które stało się wręcz wizytówką, aplikacji pod patronatem Słoiko głowych. Po pochłonięciu śmiercionośnej kuli, czasem obłożony w kamuflażu snajper, dziabnie swój mosznowy wór. Kiedy indziej z kolei, Belzebub we własnej osobie, zauroczony przybraną przez żołdaka postawą cyrkowej foki, wciągnie go do swojej komnaty. Zdarza się, że znajdujący się u kresu wytrzymałościwojak, ulega rozbestwieniu, pozując jako goryl. Innym razem, nauka udowodni nam, że poszła za daleko, pokazując to na żywym przykładzie. W tym przypadku Koreańczyka, który wykonuje salto w miejscu, odbijając się od utwardzonej nawierzchni. Zaplecze prosto z cyrkowego namiotu, zdaje się posiadać sterowany przez nas łotr spod ciemnej gwiazdy, który po przyjęciu na klatkę piersiową, dostatecznej liczby pocisków, przybiera postać, wyłowionej z dna oceanu rozgwiazdy. Przy innej okazji, nienawistnik widząc, jak radzą sobie jego bracia w boju, ze wstydu zapada się pod ziemię, a nawet i asfalt. A z mniejszych artefaktów, możemy nadziać się na komandosów, z występującym zaburzenia stresowym, którzy w amoku, podskakują z lewa na prawą, łamiąc przy tym prawa, którymi rządzi się fizyka. Jak i chwiejnych agresorów, tupoczących nogami z lewa na prawą. Słowem podsumowania, DMZ: North Korea, choć nie należy do grona najgorszych strzelanin, w jakie dane mi było zagrać, to znajduje się w ścisłej czołówce listy rezerwowej. Widok zza pleców jest potrzebny jak rybie ręcznik, poprowadzona intryga byłaby nad wyraz niedorzeczna, nawet w obrazach filmowych, z łamiącym kości stevenem segnalem. W ciemię bici ciemiężyciele, którzy na pstryknięcie palcami, potrafią zaprezentować swoje gibkie ciało, zamiast faszerowania nas ołowiem, preferują wyprzedzanie wystrzeliwanych przez nas kul. Trzon rozgrywki opiera się na szlifowaniu bruków, z okazjonalnym cykaniem zdjęć oraz ludobójstwem. I mimo momentów, w których ugrzęźniemy na długie minuty, i jedynie modłami zdołamy przedostać się przez gradobicie pocisków, cała kampania, składająca się z dziesięciu rozdziałów, gotowych prze testować każdy nasz obszar mózgu, z płatem czołowym na pierwszym miejscu, zamyka się w niecałych pięciu godzinach. Co przekłada się na dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt jeden minut. Czyli jakby się uprzeć, niecałym popołudniu, podczas którego znaczna część moich szarych komórek, postanowiła dokonać zbiorowego harakiri. Wolałbym żeby przebiegło po mnie stado słoni, wbijając każdą moją złamaną kość głęboko w ziemię, aniżeli przejść przez ten koszmar raz jeszcze. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdę do ocen.Category:2016 Category:Seria 10 Category:FPS